<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's Not The Cheating Kind by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405640">She's Not The Cheating Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea'>Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's out to start anew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's Not The Cheating Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Brooks and Dunn 'She's Not The Cheating Kind'.</p><p>Author Note: just a really really small drabble I wrote using some of Dokuga's Stella Mira's Soundtrack Challenge Prompts and while listening to 'She's Not The Cheating Kind'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome walked into the club a smile crossing her lips; she was dressed in floor length black dress, splits on either side all the way up to her thighs. It was a strapless, with a v-cut down the middle, long raven hair dropping to the middle of her back in waves. Black sandal heels clicking as she walked towards the dance floor bar. She didn’t care if he came in and caught her, she was here to dance a dance or two, in the dress that he bought her. Who knew what could happen by the time, the end of the night came. She sat down ordering a drink, her hand was shaking as she drank it down, her heart pounding in her chest.</p><p>Her eyes closed the memories of him drowned her, she shook her head holding her head high, she was tired of crying. He would always lie to her; she knew that all too well, he never understood what a good thing he had. She would never fool around on anyone, he could do what he wants, because she was done with it. She stood her head raising high as she walked to the dance floor, everyone’s head turned in her direction, and golden eyes watched the aura of fire that burned around her.</p><p>She looked up when a hand entered her vision, to the silver haired male that had extended it to her. A blue moon centered on his forehead, an unspoken request in his eyes. She nodded taking his hand as he pulled her onto the dance floor. He lead her through twirls and waves as they floated across the dance floor. Her emerald eyes shone like diamonds, as the clubs lights reflected off them. He watched her, eyes locked on hers, as they continued their silent dance.</p><p>She didn’t know how or why, but somehow, she knew that this was the start of something new. She would not go back to old life, she would begin anew, she was more than ready to take the next step.  And deep in her heart, she knew that she had found someone, that would never do to her what ‘he’ did. After all, unlike him, SHE wasn't the cheating kind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>